indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шесть ортодоксальных астика даршан Индии
Индийская культура является одной из самых древних в истории мировой цивилизации. Оригинальность и мощь древнеиндийской философии оказали большое влияние на творчество крупнейших мыслителей Нового и новейшего времени, среди которых Вольтер, Руссо, Гегель, Шопенгауэр, Ницше, Л. Толстой, Р. Роллан, А. Швейцер, А. Эйнштейн, В. Гейзенберг и др. В самой Индии многовековое духовное наследие всегда являлось источником вдохновения не только для философов, но и выдающихся политических и общественных деятелей: М. Ганди, Дж. Неру, С. Радхакришнана и др. И чем глубже и всестороннее изучается ее далекое прошлое, тем яснее и очевиднее становится роль Индии в судьбах мировой цивилизации и культуры. Файл:6sch.gif Шесть систем астика философий Индии это: - Веданта - Йога - Санкхья - Ньяя - Вайшешика - Карма-Мимамса =Карма-мимамса = Athato dharma jijnasa (now its time to enquire of duty). https://archive.org/stream/mimamsasutra00jaimuoft#page/12/mode/2up According to tradition, sage Jaimini was one of the disciples of sage Veda Vyasa, the author of Mahabharata. For Mimamsas, the cycle of karma is perpetual, and the best one can aim for is higher birth among the Devas. Therefore, they hold that the whole purpose of the Vedas is to engage human beings in rituals for creating good karma, and consequently the mature soul's prime responsibility is to ascertain the exact meaning of the Vedas' sacrificial injunctions and to execute them. Mīmāṃsā school developed and emphasized karmakāṇḍa, or the study of ritual actions, using the four early Vedas, while the Vedānta schools developed and emphasized jñanakāṇḍa, the study of knowledge and spirituality, using the later parts of Vedas like the Upaniṣads. The school of Mīmāṃsā consists of both atheistic and theistic doctrines, but the school showed little interest in systematic examination of the existence of God. Rather, it held that the soul is an eternal, omnipresent, inherently active spiritual essence, and focused on the epistemology and metaphysics of dharma.389 For the Mīmāṃsā school, dharma meant rituals and social duties, not devas, or gods, because gods existed only in name.3 The Mīmāṃsakas also held that Vedas are "eternal, authorless, and infallible", that Vedic vidhi, or injunctions and mantras in rituals are prescriptive kārya or actions, and the rituals are of primary importance and merit. Mīmāṃsā gave rise to the study of philology and the philosophy of language.10 While their deep analysis of language and linguistics influenced other schools of Hinduism,11 their views were not shared by others. Mīmāṃsakas considered orderly, law driven, procedural life as central purpose and noblest necessity of dharma and society, and divine (theistic) sustenance means to that end. keywords: soma, rudra, indra, agni, ritwik, dharma, animal sacrifice and flesh, goat is the animal for agni and soma gods, varuna, rigveda, gambling and rajasuya-yajna, if large number of animals sacrificed, gayatri, songs, offering of lotus flower, sacrifice of animals to many gods, ashvamedhayajna, in krishnala charu food is to be offered to Brahma, sacrifice of goat, animal sacrifice in honour of Vayu, feee of 1200 cows, animals dedicated to prajapati, deity, to be song in yoni, fees, grihamedhiya, arthavada, VIshnu (chapter 10, sutras 51-61), tantra secure heaven, altar, agnisomiya animal sacrifice, subrahmanya, aveshti, kumbhi, reception of gods, japa, Карма-мимамса была важной философской системой Индии, так как защищала Веды от влияний буддизма и других настика систем. Карма-мимамса не признает Бога, однако в тексте Веданта Дешики (1268-1369) «Шешвара-мимамса» автор выявляет точки соприкосновения философских систем Карма-мимамсы и Веданты. "Шешвара миманса" рассматривает пурва- и уттара-мимансы как части единого целого и доказывает, что карма не может дать своих плодов независимо от божественного посредничества. Миманса, или пурва-миманса (ранняя миманса) была основана Джаймини. Ее первоначальной целью являлась защита и оправдание ведийского ритуализма. Конечно, эта попытка должна была привести к поискам философии, обосновывающей мировоззрение,— ведийского ритуализма. Ритуализм зиждется на авторитете вед, и поэтому школа мимансы выдвинула теорию о том, что веды не являются произведениями какого-либо лица и потому свободны от свойственных людям ошибок. Согласно мимансе, веды вечны и существуют самостоятельно; написанные или изустно распространяемые веды - это лишь временное обнаружение их через особых пророков. Если существует какая-либо причина для сомнения, знание совсем не возникает, так как отсутствует вера. Подобно этому, при чтении вед мы получаем одновременно и знание и веру в то, о чем они говорят. Достоверность ведийского познания так же самоочевидна, как и всякого другого познания. Если же возникают какие-либо сомнения, то они устраняются аргументами мимансы; после устранения препятствий веды сами раскрывают свое содержание читателю. Авторитет вед, таким образом, становится неоспоримым. То, что веды предписывают выполнять,— правильно. То, что они запрещают,— неправильно. Долгом каждого человека является исполнение того, что правильно, и воздержание от того, что запрещено. Долг следует исполнять во имя долга. Ритуалы, предписанные ведами, должны выполняться не с расчетом на получение какой-либо награды за это, но именно потому, что они предписаны. Бескорыстное исполнение обязательных обрядов, которое возможно только при знании и самоконтроле, постепенно уничтожает кармы и делает возможным осуществление освобождения после смерти. Состояние освобождения понималось ранней мимансой как одно из состояний ничем не омраченного небесного блаженства. Душа должна рассматриваться как бессмертная, вечная субстанция, ибо если мы допустили, что душа гибнет со смертью тела, то ведийские предписания, требующие выполнения известных обрядов для достижения блаженства на небесах, были бы бессмысленны. Создатели философии мимансы, как и представители школы джайнизма, приводят ряд оригинальных аргументов в доказательство существования бессмертной души, опровергая точку зрения материалистов, не допускающих наличия чего-либо, кроме тела. Однако они не считают сознание чем-то внутренне присущим душе. Сознание возникает в душе только тогда, когда она соединяется с телом и когда какой-нибудь объект находится перед органами познания (пятью внешними органами чувств и внутренним органом, называемым манасом). Освобожденная и покинувшая телесную оболочку душа обладает не фактически существующим сознанием, а лишь его потенциальной возможностью. Прабхакарой, допускает пять различных источников познания (прамана): восприятие (пратьякша), вывод (анумана), сравнение (упамана), свидетельство (шабда) и постулирование (артхапатти). Первые четыре источника допускаются также и системой ньяйи. философы этой школы верят, как мы уже видели, в реальность существования души. Но они не признают существования верховной души, бога, сотворившего мир. Объекты мира образовались из материи в соответствии с кармами душ. Закон кармы представляет собой спонтанный моральный закон, который правит миром. Философы школы мимансы считают также, что когда какой-нибудь человек выполняет какой-либо ритуал, в его душе возникает некая потенция, которая в будущем, в благоприятный момент, принесет свои плоды. За счет этой потенции, порожденной в душе исполнением обрядов в настоящем, можно будет наслаждаться ее плодами в будущем. =Ньяя= «Ньяя-паришуддхи» - текст Веданта Дешики, выявляющий точки соприкосновения философских систем Ньяи и Веданты. Однако Ньяя так или иначе говорит о необходимости принятия Бога. Существование бога доказывается системой ньяйи при помощи нескольких аргументов. Бог есть первопричина творения, поддержания существования и разрушения мира. Он сотворил мир не из ничего, а из вечных атомов пространства, времени, эфира, умов и душ. Этот мир сотворен с тем, чтобы индивидуальная душа (джива) могла наслаждаться удовольствием или испытывать страдания в соответствии с достойным или недостойным своим поведением в другой жизни в иных мирах. Наиболее популярный аргумент в пользу бытия бога гласит: «Все вещи мира, как, например, горы и моря, солнце и луна, поскольку они состоят из частей, являются следствием. Поэтому они должны иметь своего создателя». Сами индивиды не могут быть создателями, творцами мира потому, что они ограничены в своих силах и знаниях и не в состоянии обращаться с такими тончайшими и мельчайшими сущностями, как атомы, из которых состоят все физические тела. Творец мира должен быгь разумным духом, обладающим неограниченной силой и мудростью и способным к поддержанию морального порядка во всем мире. Бог создал мир не для какой-то своей собственной цели, а для блага всех живых существ. Но это не означает, что в этом мире должно быгь только счастье и не можег быть несчастий. Раз индивиды имеют свободу воли, они будут действовать в соответствии с добрыми или злыми намерениями и тем самым приносить самим себе счастье или несчастье. Однако под любящим, заботливым и мудрым руководством божественного существа все индивиды рано или поздно могут достичь истинного познания самих себя и мира и тем самым окончательно освободиться от всех страданий. Система ньяйи создана великим мудрецом Готамой. Это реалистическая философия, основывающаяся главным образом на законах логики. Она признает наличие четырех самостоятельных источников истинного познания: восприятия (пратьякша), вывода, или заключения (анумана прамана), сравнения (упамана прамана) и свидетельства, или доказательства (шабда). Шабда (свидетельство или доказательство) есть знание о невоспринимаемых объектах, получаемое из утверждений авторитетных лиц. Ученый сообщает нам, что вода представляет собой соединение водорода и кислорода в известной пропорции. Хотя мы и не сами доказали эту истину, мы признаем ее, считаясь с авторитетом ученого. Наше знание в этом случае исходит из свидетельства ученого. Объектами познания, согласно школе ньяйи, служат: наше я, тело, чувства и их объекты, познавательная способность (буддхи), ум (манас), деятельность (правритти), умственные дефекты, повторное рождение, чувства удовольствия и боли, страдание и свобода от страданий (апаварга). Я (атман) представляет собой самостоятельную субстанцию, совершенно отличную от ума и тела и приобретающую атрибуты сознания в процессе установления связи с каким-либо объектом посредством чувств. Но сознание не является неотъемлемым свойством я. Это - случайное, побочное свойство, которое перестает ограничивать я в состоянии мукти, то есть освобождения. =Вайшешика= Что касается теоретических положений системы вайшешики о боге и освобождении индивидуальной души, то они, в сущности, те же, что и в системе ньяйи. Существуют девять видов субстанций: земля, вода, огонь, воздух, эфир (акаша), время, пространство, душа и ум (манас). Душа - вечная и всеобъемлющая субстанция, представляющая собой субстрат явлений сознания. Индивидуальная душа осознается внутренне, умом индивида, когда, например, говорят: «Я счастлив». Верховная душа, или бог, считается творцом мира и всего сущего. Бог сотворил мир из вечных атомов. Происхождение и распад сложных предметов объясняются соединением и разъединением атомов. Но двигаться и действовать самостоятельно атомы не могут. Первоисточник их действий — воля бога, направляющего их перемещения в соответствии с законом кармы. Из атомов образуется весь мир, соответствующий невидимым моральным достоинствам индивидуальных душ и служащий делу их морального искупления. Такова атомистическая теория вайшешики. Это скорее телеологическая, чем механистическая и материалистическая теория, какими являются другие атомистические теории. =Санкхья = Санкхья изначально теистическая. Читайте книгу Прабхупады "Учение Господа Капилы". =Йога= Йога также признает важность Бога. Ишвара-пранидхана. Джапа - повторение имен Бога. Всё это есть в йоге. Система йоги разделяет теорию познания и метафизику санкхьи с ее двадцатью пятью началами, и также признает бытие бога. Философия йоги считает бога высшим объектом сосредоточенности и самопознания. Бог — существо вечное, всеобъемлющее, всеведущее и совершенно свободное от всех недостатков. Йога приводит следующие аргументы в пользу бытия бога: все, что имеет степени, должно иметь и некоторый максимум. Раз существуют разные степени познания, значит, должно быть и совершенное знание, всеведение. Тот, кто обладает всеведением, есть бог. Соединение пуруши с пракрити закладывает основу дальнейшей эволюции мира, а прекращение этого соединения приводит к его распаду. Ни соединение, ни разъединение не присущи самим пракрити и пуруше. Поэтому должно быть такое верховное существо, которое было бы в состоянии устанавливать отношения между пракрити и пурушей в соответствии с моральными достоинствами индивидуальных душ. Йога понимается как такое волевое усилие, которое противостоит любому соблазну. Вместе с тем, йога здесь — метод психического воспитания, очищение интеллекта от эмоциональных заблуждений, позволяющий непосредственно и истинно воспринимать реальность. Йога основана на познании духа, а последнее — на метафизике Бхагавадгиты. =Веданта= Однако Веданта - самая важная система, так как есть выводом Вед